A Snowy reveal
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: The One-Shot Sequel to "A Snowy Truth". Percy has been kidnapped by his Crazy Aunt and now he needs to explain to his Roman Cousin about what is going on, all while dealing with his feelings. PArt 2 of my A Snowy Romance Collection


**A Snowy reveal**

* * *

_**A/N this a sort of a sequel to A Snowy Truth. This one-shot shows Percy following his disappearance, his conversation with Hera and his first moments after he wakes up**_

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

The Queen of Olympus stood in front of me unimpressed, as I stared at the orb showing me Pine discovering the box confessing my feelings for her, I asked quietly "Is this live footage?"

She looked at me annoyed and said "What was that hero?!" her body slightly glowing; I quickly corrected myself and said"Is this live Footage Lady Hera" She grinned slightly happy that I had corrected myself...

She Removed the Orb and replied "Why of Course dear Nephew, I do want you to Cooperate after all." My fingers curled up in to a fist, ah yes her her little plan or should I say game.

To be fair after all the Orin I've been through in the past 5 years including meeting Egyptian Descendants and having a Egyptian God inhabit my body it wasn't to hard to Imagine that the Greek Gods had Roman forms who had different Personality's .

I started to get annoyed at Hera and I slammed my fist into the marble wall next to me, cracking it. My knuckles were red and I stared at Hera and almost growled "remind me why we aren't bloody starting this Stupid plan of yours!"

Lady Hera raised her eyebrow, I quickly added "Lady Hera" She grinned like a mad woman,she was loving being able to play with me. She crackled, "Oh We are just waiting for Jason our Roman guest who you will be switching with."

I growled and told her "He's taking too long, I could actually say goodbye to Thalia, to my mom and Paul!" She glared at me her skin glowing gold. "We are waiting for my Roman Champion, then you have the fun of explaining our quest to him with me".

From down the corridors of Olympus came a "lady Juno, I'm ready for whatever quest you need me to go on!" I un-clenched my fist and sat down on one of the chairs that lady Hera/Juno had conjured for us.

A Man around about the same age as me - maybe a year younger with Blond hair and a sharp chin. His eye colour was similar to that of Thalia's but while Thalia had more stormy blue eyes, he had more lightning blue. -appeared at the door way and Lady Hera transformed into Juno,

The Man who I assumed to be Jason hadn't noticed me and was bowing to Lady Juno and said something to her, I wasn't really listening; I was trying to work out what was so special about this him that made him worthy to be called Hera's champion

He then turned to face me and said something; I snapped back to reality and said, "Excuse me, What did you just say" he glared at me; his eyes turning darker, replying to me he said "I said, Whom would you be".

I glared at him, "The Names Perseus Jackson, I'm a Son of Poseidon." I could have included my..many many titles but I've never been that kind of guy, i don't feel the need to brag about all I've done to survive, and I wasn't the one who saved Olympus, Luke in the end was the one who sacrificed his life for everyone.

He continued to stare at me studying me, his body stance changing from being unsure of me to thinking he was better than me, "Don't you mean Neptune?" my fists clenched from my side as I stood up quickly and said "No, I said I was a Son of Poseidon, you Son of Jupiter" My other hand starting to reach for riptide which was sitting in my pocket in pen form.

He growled and said "So you know who my parents is, yet you still say you are the son of some Greek god, those pathetic Greeks are dead" If he really was Thalia's brother she would forgive me eventually for what I was about to do. My clenched fist twisting as it went forwards and hit him in the chest sending him flying backwards; as I used the sweat on my palm's to increase my strength"

I said out loud "Still think my father is weak? That's what I did just with a couple drips of sweat never mind a glass of water or an ocean!" He roared out in anger and flipped a coin, a spear appearing in his hands a couple of seconds later.

He summoned down a bolt of lighting, electrifying the tip of the spear, I flicked Riptide out of my pocket uncapping it in the process. Mt trusty blade resting in my hands I darted forwards towards Jason ad slashed at him which he barley blocked away with his spear.

Jason went to strike me with his spear...and I let him, his spearing his me dead in the chest, electricity pouring across my skin, and all it did was make me Smirk. "That's really the best you have?" I grabbed his front arm with my free hand, and pulled him towards me; he was unbalanced which had made it easier to make him come towards me.

As soon as I got him close enough I sweeped his legs, and using the arms I was holding onto him with flung him over my shoulder onto the ground, he hit the ground with a thud and a small groan escaped his lips.

As he started to pull himself up and I swung my sword at his neck barely stopping before moving back a bit so it was right underneath his chin. Jason spat up blood, still glaring at me; he said through gritted teeth "I yield" I removed Riptide from my neck and returned it to pen form before offering my hand to the bond headed man.

He seemed to couch up an bit of blood but he refused to take my hand and looked at lady Juno/Hera who was grinning from ear to ear as she did so, I can't believe she was enjoying the two people she had wanted for this quest fighting, did she really care so little?!" I turned to face Jason again, saying "We have a Quest to complete, and I don't care if you think i'm less than you I want to get back to my loved ones as soon as possible; so take my Hand!"

He looked surprised at that and actually took my hand, allowing me to pull him to his feet. I turned to Face Lady Juno and said "look My'lady as I just said I want to get back to my loved ones as quick as possible so can we start explaining the quest to my 'cousin' now?"

She glared at me and said "Fine, let's get going I guess. So Jason you are already aware that the Greeks exist and that us Olympians have split personalities" Jason nodded "Well I hate to say this too you which is why I'm getting Perseus here to explain it to you"

I sighed, she was really fucking making me do this. I thought she was joking "The Romans aren't the ones who saved Olympus in the War, While you guys stormed the mountain, us Greeks Defended New York and Olympus from the Titan lord Himself, before his host eventually sacrificed himself just before the Titan regained his true form"

Jason growled and yelled "So your saying that all my brothers and sisters deaths in the war were all for nothing!" I put my hands out "Calm down dude I never said anything like that, if it hadn't been for you Roman's us Greeks would have been completely overwhelmed when it came to the battle in New York. You guys did play a major part in all of us wining" he then sighed and sat down in a chair that had appeared behind him,

He looked at me and said "So what does this have to do with apparent quest that we are possessed to be going on?" I Sat down in the chair behind me and summoned over my glass of water and said to him "Following the recent War, the Greeks gained a new host for the Oracle of Delphi, Almost immediately she issued a new Prophecy called the new Great Prophecy, foretelling a new, even more ancient threat."7

Jason sat forward and said "I'm assuming the old Great Prophecy had to do with this past war; but what did this new one say, It could potentially be one that was in the old Sibylline Books" I took a sip of Water before speaking out the words that had been haunting since I heard them right after the war .

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
__To storm or fire, the world must fall,  
__An oath to keep with a final breath,  
__And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

Jason gasped and said "The Prophecy of Seven!" He had heard it before strange, he stared at me and said "About 20 years ago a man from my Cohort believed he could fulfill the Prophecy of Seven and went to Alaska for answer, he never returned, We have ignored the Prophecy ever since but..." I knew what he was trying to say.

I then said "Lady Hera/Juno here, noticed that the Prophecy was beginning about 15 years ago, she visited all of the seven and trained them up to make sure that they would become great heroes, her plan is to unite the Camps, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, so that the armies of Gaia/Terra don't stand a chance"

Jason's eyes widened "We are fighting Terra?" I nodded sadly and said "Her and her children the Giants, Apparently they have managed to keep the doors of death open allowing Monster to return much quicker than they once did."

It seemed like Jason needed some time to process what I had just said so I took a large drink of Water from my glass sighing in relief when I finished, he then asked "So who are the seven?" To be that was a fair question, I had asked Hera that but she didn't give me any answers."

I looked right into his eyes and said "As of right Now you and Me, She refuses to tell me the rest" A small wicked smile rested on Hera/Juno's face and she said "All either of you need to know is that the seven will be the greatest Heroes that Olympus has ever seen."

We both nodded at before she sighed and said "My Husband needs me, I will be back as soon as possible, finish explaining this quest to Jason." I raised my eyebrow at her smirking and she sighed and said "please" oh that's brilliant I actually got her to be polite when asking me to do something; maybe miracles do happen.

I turned to face Jason again and said "anyway, to unite our two camps, she plans on stealing our memories and have us go into the others camps and gain their trust, we will then get some kind of quest which will end in us recovering our memories and as such we will be able to vouch for our own camps and the other camp"

Jason smirked and sighed, he then chuckled and said "That sounds a bit convoluted doesn't it" I gave out a good chuckle too and said "Tell me about it, she kidnapped me in the middle of the night, giving me enough time to write one sentence to the girl I love before telling me the plan and getting me to tell you about it"

Jason smiled before stating ""Look, I'm sorry how I acted a couple minutes ago, I'm a Roman bred Solider Through and Through, Lady Juno is my patron and Until I knew my situation and my surroundings I couldn't risk being seen as weak in her eyes"

I nodded at him and Put my hand out telling him "It's fine dude, I understand. Although you are a bit of a drama queen but you get that from your father, your sister's exactly like that" He gasped and said "Sister? Do you mean Thalia?" I nodded.

Tears started to roll down his face and he said "I didn't think my big sis was still alive, she must be like 24 by now right?" I started to laugh "Nope shes actually 16" his eyes widened and if we were cartoon characters I'm certain his eyes would be Springing out of their Sockets "How?".

I told him about how after he disappeared she ran away from home, how she met Luke and Annabeth, how She died protecting them but was turned into a tree by their father, told him about how I saved her with the Golden fleece (with help from Annabeth, Tyson and Clarrisse of course) and how she had then joined the Hunt after that.

He laughed before saying "You sound like you miss her" I looked to the marble floor and said "Before she joined the hunt we were becoming extremely close and honestly I started to love her in a different way than before, Every time she comes to camp its great, I go out of my way to spend time with her but...it doesn't stop how I feel about and it hurts every time See vanishes with the Hunt again. I was also just kidnapped right before she came to Camp again...which is just great."

He put a hand to my shoulder and said "That sucks man, Although I might kill you if we survive this and your hurt my sisters heart. I can't understand what that's like fully but I do have a similar problem. I'm the Praetor of Camp Jupiter and my fellow Praetor, she's in love with me to state but I don't know I like her but I don't think she's the one." I could understand that.

Just then Hera/Juno reappeared and said "So ready to start?" we both nodded I remembered everything at once and then I heard Jason yell "What do you mean I'm a bit of a Drama Queen!" before everything went dark.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

My eyes opened slowly, I looked around myself trying to figure out where I was. From what I could tell, I was in some kind of woods with a burnt down cabin around me. it was dark with stars twinkling in the night sky above.

I felt like I should recognize one of the stars but I couldn't remember it, Actually now that I think about It I couldn't remember anything. all I could think about was what I assumed was a name '_Thalia Grace_'.

I couldn't even think of my own name, I felt like it began with a P, It felt like it was on the tip of my tongue. There was a crunch from somewhere around me and a loud howl like a wolf.

Then from the wreckage of the wooden cabin stepped out a Large Grey Wolf with Tuff of White going down it. The Wolf had piercing Yellow eyes and seemingly said _"This is a Dangrous Game that Lady Juno Plays. Let's see what you've got Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune_"

* * *

**A/N Bang there's the Sequel to A Snowy Truth. I will probably do a Prequel at some point and then a Sequel to this at some point but I hope you enjoyed reading this and until next time bye! (also this is definitely become more and more AU)**


End file.
